JetLag
by TKS-bishies
Summary: Fuji's in Paris and missing Tezuka.


Songfic: Jetlag by Simple Plan

Pairing: Perfect Pair

I'm not sure about the time zones but in this story, Paris is twelve hours behind Japan ^^ please just bear with it.

And I kinda rushed this out and it's only my second fanfiction. So it isn't that good. Sorry :/ and I don't know if anyone has written a songfic using this song. I didn't copy anyone

_*Song lyrics*_

Disclaimer: Sadly, I ain't a tensai so I don't own Prince Of Tennis :(

-START-

Fuji Syusuke had many hobbies in his teenage years but the one he was most attached to was photography. Which was why now at the age of 22, he was pursuing a carrier as a photographer. He was currently in Paris, the city of love, taking pictures of the Eiffel Tower, Versailles Palace and the Musée d'Orsay that his boss wanted for reasons unknown to him. And since it was the city of love, love was blossoming and he'd never felt so alone. Everywhere he went, there were lovebirds and he could not help missing Tezuka more.

_~What time is it? Where you are?_

_I miss you more than anything_

_Back at home you feel so far_

_Waitin' for the phone to ring~_

In the past two weeks Fuji had been in Paris, he could not help missing Tezuka. He knew Tezuka was waiting for him to call and Fuji always did, just at the wrong time. Staying alone in his hotel room, he'd always wonder what time it was where Tezuka was. They seemed separated by a void to big to fill up. They literally lived in different times and Fuji could go for three days without communicating with Tezuka just because of the time that separated them. He remembered his disappointment when he had phoned the Tezuka household again and again, just to remember that they were currently at different ends of the world. And then there was a time where Tezuka had picked up the phone and spoke to him, but that was just because Tezuka had stayed beside his hand phone the whole time, and Fuji could tell that Tezuka was dead tired. Fuji was getting desperate. He needed Tezuka but did not have the heart to wake Tezuka up at the middle of the night. Fuji had tried calling during his time in the day, but Tezuka had always been busy and full of responsibilities. When Tezuka had called back, Fuji had been busy. And now they were stuck at different ends of the world, with aching hearts that yearned for each other.

_~It's gettin', lonely livin' upside down_

_I don't even wanna be in this town_

_Tryin' to figure out the time zone is_

_Makin' me crazy~_

Fuji had yet to fully adjust to the new time zone. Sometimes, he would randomly feel like he was living upside down, as if his breakfast was supposed to be his dinner and his alarm clock was not supposed to ring until 12 hours later. He didn't even want to be here in Paris. So what if it was breathtaking, so what if it was full of love. Tezuka was far more gorgeous than anything or any place in the world and love didn't exist for him unless it was his love for Tezuka. Tezuka... Fuji was sure he was going mad, trying to call Tezuka at exactly 1am in his time, such that Tezuka would be having his 1 o'clock lunch break. It was making him confused and driving him insane. Even though he was a tensai, without Tezuka, he could hardly function well.

_~You say good morning when it's midnight_

_Going out of my head alone in this bed_

_I wake up to your sunset, it's drivin' me mad_

_I miss you so bad and my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged~_

Whenever Fuji managed to contact Tezuka at midnight, Tezuka would greet him good morning in a loving voice (Fuji could read Tezuka's feelings through his voice. After all, they weren't lovers for nothing). Although Fuji was on cloud nine just hearing Tezuka's voice, he couldn't help but feel saddened whenever he heard that greeting. It never failed to remind him that he wasn't by his lover's side and that they were separated by a void much larger than he could imagine. Lying alone in the hotel room's bed, all Fuji felt was cold. No matter how many layers of blankets he had over him, he still couldn't find warmth and security. Tezuka's passion and love gave him far more warmth and he was already used to and addicted to Tezuka's warmth and security. So much that layers of blanket could give him nothing. Fuji spent hours lying on the bed late at night, thinking about Tezuka. Thinking about how Tezuka woke up to see the sun when Fuji saw moon, wondering if Tezuka was going mad because of the time difference, like he was, and most of all, wondering if Tezuka's heart could feel that Fuji suffering from a severe case of jetlag. Jet-lag which Tezuka had caused and only Tezuka could cure.

_~What time is it? Where you are?_

_5 more days and I'll be home_

_I keep your picture in my car_

_I hate the thought of you alone~_

For the last two weeks, Fuji had been thinking about the time zone that separated them. However, He knew all these was going to end soon. 5 more days and his assignment would end. 5 more days till he get home. 5 more days till he saw Tezuka once again and 5 more days before his Jet-lag was cured. Everyday, he would stare at Tezuka's picture in his car and count down to the days he could get home and get to Tezuka. Fuji couldn't wait. Whenever he thought of Tezuka alone, Fuji's heart would ache painfully. Tezuka was meant to be with him, forever and always, and he was meant to be with Tezuka. They weren't supposed to be separated. He would make sure he made it up to Tezuka once he got back to Japan.

-OWARI-

Omake: 6 days later

"Mitsu, Ne Mitsu!"

"A...-yawns-...a

"Saa.. Don't sleep. I still want to hear more of your voice. And feel more of you. Ne Mitsu, don't sleep."

"... Oyasumi Syuusuke"

*I just had to end of perfect pair with a happy ending (:

*REVIEW PLEASE. JUST LET ME GET THREE REVIEWS


End file.
